This application requests 5 years of support to permit the PI to pursue research and career development activities directed towards 2 long term goals: (1) to advance scientific understanding of the social and psychological forces that influence the stigmatizing attitudes and behaviors of majority groups as well as the management and psychosocial consequences of stigma for its targets-especially stigma related to HIV/AIDS and groups most affected by the epidemic in the US; and (2) to design and evaluate individual, organizational,, and community interventions to reduce such stigma and mitigate its negative consequences. The PI's short term goals for the duration of the Award are: (1) to continue survey research currently in progress on the US public's stigmatizing attitudes and behaviors directed at persons with AIDS (PWAs) and persons with HIV (PWHIVs); (2) to initiate new research on stigma management by PWHIVs and the impact of stigma on their behavior and mental health; (3) to study the effects of stigma on interpersonal disclosure by PWHIVs of their status, as well as other interventions that may reduce AIDS stigma; (4) based on Goals 1-3, to design and implement new research on interventions to reduce AIDS stigma and mitigate its impact; (5) to synthesize findings from the PI's research program and integrate them with other published theory and data by preparing a book-length monograph on the social psychology of AIDS stigma; (6) to obtain advanced training in methodology and statistics; (7) to expand the PI's understanding of policy studies and his capability for conducting policy-relevant research. The PI is a social psychologist who has conducted extensive research on stigmas. AIDS, and sexual orientation since receiving his P.h.D in 1983. He will spend the period of the Award at his home institution (which is strongly committed to supporting his professional development), with regular visits to neighboring campuses of the University of California where he will interact with AIDS researchers and public policy experts.